Adeus Ao Meu Grande Amor
by Sra WaeTaisho
Summary: Existem fatos que acontecem na vida, mesmo quando não desejamos e principalmente quando não esperamos.


_Adeus ao Meu Grande Amor_

Era uma tarde de chuva triste. Uma garoa fina caia na moderna cidade de Nagasake. Parecia que até os céus estavam chorando. Ela estava tão bonita. Mesmo ali, naquele momento. O lugar ficou tão cheio, pessoas vindas de todas as partes. Queriam vê-la, dar o último adeus. Inuyasha não saiu de perto dela um instante sequer. Pôs a mão sobre as mãos dela e com a outra ora acariciava o rosto. Havia chorando muito e ainda tinha vontade de fazê-lo mais. Quando era pequeno ouviu dizer que homens não choram. Mentira. Choram e muito, principalmente quando lhe tiram alguém que amam. Olhou para as cadeiras que tinham na sala. Num canto a mãe e o pai dele, a senhora Izaoy e o senhor Inu Taisho com um dos filhos dele no colo, a mais velha, Aika. Como se parece com ela. Os mesmos cabelos negros cacheados nas pontas, também os mesmos olhos negros. Ela estava assustada com tanto movimento. Olhava para Inuyasha querendo o colo dele. Era muita coisa para a cabeça de uma menina de cinco anos. Bem perto dele estava a senhora Higurashi. Chorava desconsolada.

– Minha filha! Minha filha! – sendo amparada pela babá das crianças, a senhora Kaede.

Souta, o cunhado dele havia saído para levar para fora o avô que não estava se sentindo bem. Era muita emoção para os seus quase oitenta anos. Sentados estavam Miroke com os filhos dele e de Sango, desconsolados. Sango segurava no colo o filho caçula de Inuyasha, que dormia como um anjo, o pequeno Daisuke, um bebezinho de um ano e meio. Não entenderia nada do que aconteceu com a mãe. Sayuri, de três anos, a do meio, também dormia e estava no carro do irmão de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, que tinha acabado de chegar às pressas de uma viagem de negócios, com a esposa Rin e o casal de filhos gêmeos, Hikaru e Hikari. Estavam todos tristes. Não tinha quem não chorasse. Há poucos minutos havia chegado para vê-la Kouga e a esposa Ayame. No tempo do colégio ele foi o namorado dela. Um rival de Inuyasha que anos depois se tornou amigo da família. O empresário dela, Narake Onigumo também estava ali. Ele não entendia.

– Ela estava tão bem gravando há dois meses, e de repente adoece – dizia para sua esposa Kikiyo que o consolava.

Uma rosa vermelha havia sido posta em uma de suas mãos. Foi Shippo, o motorista particular que deixou. Kagura, a assessora de imprensa, Kanna, a assistente, Bankotsu e seus irmãos da produtora. Definitivamente todos estavam ali presentes. Como ela era querida! Como ela era... amada!

\- Inuyasha... está na hora... – disse Miroke colocando a mão no ombro dele.

Estava na hora de dizer adeus ao grande amor da vida dele: Kagome! Ele baixou a cabeça e pôs a mão na boca, chorando baixinho. Não pôde conter as lágrimas. Abraçou o amigo.

\- Me dá só mais uns minutos, Miroke... é tudo que eu te peço... – implorou, com voz chorosa.

\- Inuyasha... já... já deram tempo demais... estão chegando mais pessoas e... eu não ...não...

Ele apertou os ombros de Miroke e o sacudiu, esbravejando com ele.

\- Só mais uns instantes! ...É o meu momento! ...É a minha dor!... É O MEU ADEUS... PARA A MINHA KAGOME!

Miroke baixou o rosto. O abraçou chorando, não lhe respondeu nada. O deixou ali com ela e foi sentar. Logo depois veio Sango que o abraçou e o consolava. Inuyasha ficou ali pela última vez segurando a mão dela. "Minha Kagome". Era esse o jeito que ele a chamava. E foi assim também, dessa forma, que ele começou a amá-la.

[ ... ]

"Flashback"

\- CUIDADO!

TAFFF!

O encontrão foi inevitável. Estavam os dois na ciclovia do bairro. Ela, Kagome, estreando sua bicicleta nova cor-de-rosa com flores na cestinha, presente de sua mãe. Ele, Inuyasha, a toda velocidade, nos patins Rollers, presente de seu pai.

\- Olha por onde anda, seu garoto idiota!

\- Presta atenção você por onde vai, menina insolente!

A bicicleta ficou toda torta e um das rodinhas do patins havia se quebrado. Os dois se encaram feio. Até mesmo Miroke que veio vê-los, se preocupou um pouco, pensando que ambos podiam se atracar ali mesmo.

\- E agora? Você vai pagar pela bicicleta! Estava patinando no lugar errado!

\- Tá louca, menina! Você nem reparou que destruiu a roda do meu patins?!

\- Vamos Kagome! Nem perca seu tempo com esse ai, é o garoto novo do condomínio. Aquele de quem te falei, a família dele se mudou há uma semana na mansão da rua de trás, ele é todo estranho...

Essa que acabava chamar a atenção de Kagome era a melhor amiga, Sango.

\- Ah é? Então não vou perder meu tempo falando com este... ser! Depois eu mando consertar a bicicleta.

\- Isso mesmo... vão embora suas duas metidinhas de araque! – gritou um Inuyasha nervoso.

\- Puxa... a amiga de rabo de cavalo é uma gatinha!

\- Ei Miroke! Se vai ficar ai babando por causa dela, então vá atrás logo! Não preciso de amigos assim.

\- Ei calma! Foi só um elogio...

E foi assim que Inuyasha viu pela primeira vez Kagome. A família Taisho tinha acabado se de mudar para o luxuoso Condomínio do Feudo havia uma semana. O senhor Inu Taisho e a esposa, a senhora Izaoy eram os pais de Inuyasha. Ele tinha também um irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru, fruto do primeiro casamento do senhor Taisho. Inuyasha fez uma amizade rápida com Miroke, seu vizinho. Tudo por que ele se engraçou com a empregada da casa. Levou um tapa na cara, lógico, pela investida que fez na moça. Os dois se divertiram com a situação e desde então, se tornaram os melhores amigos Assim que começou a estudar no colégio High School Sengoku OtogizoshiInuyasha ficou popular. Não por que passou a jogar no time de futebol, era porque tinha fama de ser esquisito e muito diferente no aspecto geral. Para os rapazes, ele era estranho, mas para as meninas, ele era um ícone. Só que a maioria mantinha distância. A popularidade dele chegou aos ouvidos de Kagome e Sango. Só que até o encontrão na ciclovia eles ainda não tinham se falado. As duas faziam parte da torcida organizada do time da escola, da qual Kagome era cheerleader e namorada do capitão, Kouga. Desde então os dois começaram a se olhar. Fosse na escola, na rua, no clube. Só que nem Inuyasha e nem Kagome davam o braço a torcer.

\- Ei Inuyasha! Que você não vai com a cara da Kagome, é problema seu. Eu tô afim da amiga dela, já que ela tá sempre olhando para mim. Então meu amigo, vô nessa. Eu quero ser feliz!

\- Tudo bem Miroke! A amiga dela não tem culpa de nada, tampouco você!

Em pouco tempo Miroke começou a namorar Sango e querendo ou não os dois, Inuyasha e Kagome, teriam que respirar o mesmo ar quando estivessem os quatro juntos. Mas não demorou muito tempo para que se aceitassem, pelo menos por causa dos amigos em comum. Claro que para isso acontecer tiveram muitas brigas, desentendimentos, desencontros, enfim uma séria de coisas e muita, muita paciência e intervenção dos amigos. Certa vez Kagome brigou feio com o namorado Kouga, a ponto de terminar com ele. Sango para alegrar a amiga a levou para sair. Nessa ocasião Miroke teve uma ideia.

\- Ei Sango..que tal convidarmos o Inuyasha para vir com a gente?

\- Mas Miroke... ele não se dá bem com a Kagome...e...

-... e vai ser a oportunidade de ouro para os dois se entenderem de uma vez! Vendo a Kagome triste o Inuyasha não vai se atrever a brigar com ela!

\- Se é assim, eu concordo.

Saíram os quatro. Sango e Miroke deram um jeito dos dois ficarem sozinhos. Ficaram meio sem graça, até que Inuyasha quebrou o silêncio.

\- E então... o Miroke me contou que você terminou com o seu namorado brutamontes...

\- Sim... acabou tudo... ele era muito ciumento e possessivo...

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Kagome. Ela realmente ela estava muito triste. Ele se aproximou dela e segurou-lhe o rosto, enxugando-o delicadamente.

\- Não vale a pena você ficar assim por quem não merece.

E foi nesse exato momento que Inuyasha começou a gostar da Kagome. Sentiu um carinho imenso e uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la. Percebeu que desde que a conheceu tinha um sentimento por ela, que até então não havia demonstrado. Abraçou-a. Kagome por sua vez não resistiu, se entregou ao toque dele, que lhe transmitia uma segurança que ela nunca sentiu antes com ninguém. Depois de um tempo Inuyasha voltou acariciar o rosto dela e lhe deu um beijo. A partir daí os dois ficaram juntos. No dia da festa do baile de formatura os dois apareceram de mãos de dadas.

\- O que faz com minha namorado, filhote de cachorro? GRRR!

\- Kouga filhote de lobo fedorento! Kagome está comigo e você nunca mais vai fazê-la sofrer! De agora em diante minha Kagome tem alguém que a fará sorrir e a amará acima de tudo e de todos!

E foi exatamente assim que eles viveram sua história de amor. Foi preciso só um ano para que os dois noivassem. Eles se amavam muito. Claro que Miroke e Sango seriam os padrinhos de Kagome no casamento. Inuyasha convidou o irmão e a namorada dele para serem os seus.

\- Puxa vida!

\- Que foi Miroke?

\- Eu nunca iria imaginar que um dia eu ia ver o Inuyasha junto com a Kagome! Realmente só um milagre! Os dois não podiam se cruzar nos corredores da escola e agora vão se casar.

\- Para você ver, eles já noivaram, e nós que começamos a namorar antes deles e nem noivos estamos! – disse uma Sango brava.

Antes de namorar Inuyasha, Kagome sempre foi apaixonada por teatro e sempre fez vários cursos de interpretação. E como atuava muito bem, os principais papéis do teatro da escola eram para ela. Depois que se casaram, ela e Inuyasha entraram para a faculdade. Ele escolheu engenharia e ela, claro, artes cênicas. Foi num programa de televisão que ela teve a chance para ser atriz. Ela ganhou o concurso e foi convidada para atuar numa novela e meses depois fez seu primeiro filme. Em dois anos ela era famosíssima. A mídia social a transformou num ícone. Capas de revistas desfiles, entrevistas na tv, ela era convidada para todos os eventos de artistas. Tinha milhares de fãs. Fã-clubes, site, tudo. Apesar da fama, Kagome nunca se esqueceu da família e dos amigos. E isto a fazia mais amada e querida por todos. Para completar a felicidade eles tiveram três filhos. Aika veio no segundo ano de casamento. Nasceu prematura, e teve que ficar no hospital recebendo todos os cuidados. Era a primogênita.

\- É de se admirar!

\- O que foi Miroke?

\- Como você fica com uma cara de bobo cada vez que olha para sua filha, Inuyasha! Hahahá!

\- Ora cala a sua boca!

\- É tão pequenina, mas, acho que ela vai se parecer mais com você, Kagome!

\- Quem sabe Sango, quem sabe...

Sayuri veio dois anos depois. Como Aika ficou mesmo bem parecida com a mãe foi a vez de Inuyasha ter uma filha parecida com ele. Ela nasceu de exatos nove meses e uns dias. Cabelos prateados e os olhos cor de ouro. Se da primeira filha Inuyasha ficou com a cara de bobo, dessa filha ele ficou com cara de besta. A vida deles era uma festa, só felicidade. Não deixou de existir um só dia que fosse que o amor deles diminuísse. Era forte, era único. E estavam cada vez mais unidos do que nunca. O pequeno Inuyasha veio pra completar a família. Um menino, e era o que Inuyasha desejava, um filho homem, não que ele não amasse as filhas, mas queria um filho para fazer coisas de menino com ele. Esse também puxou ao pai, aliás era o Inuyasha quando criança, o que deixava Kagome orgulhosa, por ser a mãe dos filhos do homem que tanto amava. A vida deles parecia um conto de fadas. Só que após o nascimento da segunda filha Kagome começou a apresentar uma certa fraqueza. Mas nada que atrapalhasse sua carreira. Só que aos poucos ela teve que ir cancelando compromissos e várias vezes se internando em clínicas. Inexplicavelmente adoeceu devido a uma pneumonia mal curada. Na gravidez do terceiro filho, melhorou consideravelmente, quase que não leva adiante, o nascimento exigiu muito esforço dela e quase que o pequeno Inuyasha não vinga. Isso preocupou muito Inuyasha, que até a levou para fora do país para tentar curá-la. Quando voltaram, Kagome estava bem melhor e pode enfim viver normalmente. Ela retomou a carreira e voltou a atuar. Quando ela ficou internada, os fãs faziam vigílias na porta do hospital para vê-la curada, que saísse dessa fase ruim. Era uma dedicação sem igual que eles tinham por Kagome que impressionava Inuyasha. Ele nunca sentiu ciúmes dela por ser tão amada e querida. Sabia que só ele era o verdadeiro amor dela. Só que nos últimos dois meses Kagome piorou e teve que ficar em definitivo internada. Vieram os melhores médicos e especialistas do país e até mesmo de fora, mas nenhum deles pôde fazer muito por ela. Foram feitos os exames mais sofisticados que existe na medicina moderna e ainda assim, nada. Isso preocupou Inuyasha de um jeito e deixou toda a família em estado de alerta. Ele já nem se alimentava direito e passava a maior parte do tempo no hospital. O médico de Kagome o chamou para um conversa séria. Disse que tudo o que estava ao alcance dele e de todos os envolvidos para a recuperação dela foi feito e agora só um milagre poderia salvá-la. Ela sofria de síndrome respiratória aguda severa, também designada inicialmente por pneumonia atípica, constitui-se como a primeira nova doença, com características infeciosas epidémicas, e que comprometeu severamente os pulmões de Kagome. Inuyasha saiu da sala aos prantos. Ele não suportava a ideia de perdê-la. O que seria da vida dele sem ela. E as crianças? Tão pequenas. A família, os amigos, fãs... todos! Isso seria o fim do mundo para ele.

[ ... ]

Inuyasha chegou cedo ao hospital para ver Kagome. Ela ainda estava dormindo. Ele entrou no quarto, trazia flores de narciso para ela. Eram suas preferidas. Depositou as mesmas na mesa ao lado da cama e sentou-se numa poltrona esperando ela acordar. A observava.

\- "Ela é tão linda! Por que isto foi acontecer com ela! Esta doença que a mata aos poucos! Esta a consumindo de uma forma... minha Kagome..."

Pôs a mão à boca para segurar o choro. Mas não conseguiu deter as lágrimas. Kagome despertou e chamou por ele. Estava com a voz fraca.

\- Inuyasha...

Ele se levantou enxugando o rosto.

\- Estou aqui, amor – segurou as mãos delas.

\- Eu quero ver as crianças...

\- Estão vindo com o Miroke e a Sango e a babá. Só que antes eles foram buscar sua mãe. Ela também quer vê-la. Sente-se melhor?

\- Um pouco... Inuyasha eu quero te dizer uma coisa importante...

\- Não se esforce tanto...mas pode falar...

\- .. Eu te amo Inu... tanto... é tão grande o amor que eu sinto por você... eu quero que você o guarde para sempre no seu coração... prometa que nunca vai me esquecer...

\- Ka-kagome... – Inuyasha pôs a mão na boca, mas era impossível não chorar – Kagome... por que está falando assim? Você vai ficar boa logo... e vamos criar nossos filhos...Minha Kagome... a-aquela viagem para a Europa... nó-nós todos na neve...

Ele debruçou sobre ela chorando. Ela acariciou seus cabelos.

\- Não fica assim meu amor... meu Inuyasha...me prometa...

Ele olhou para ela e lhe acariciou o rosto e deu-lhe um beijo.

\- Eu prometo! Prometo tudo o que você quizer... mas Kagome... Kagome... - chorando.

\- Shhh... meu hanyou...

Ele juntou as mãos delas e as beijou. Bateram na porta. Era Miroke com as crianças e a babá, a dona Kaede. Inuyasha tentou se recompor, não queria que elas o vissem assim. Abriu a porta e recebeu um abraço do amigo.

\- Como ela tá?

\- Ela... está bem... não sei...

Ele abraçou as meninas e pegou o caçula Inuyasha do colo de Sango.

\- Obrigado por ficar com eles para mim Sango...

\- Estamos aqui para isso meu amigo...

-Venham crianças, vamos ver a mamãe...

Ele as colocou na cama e ajeitou Kagome para que pudesse abraçá-las.

\- Meus amores... eu amo tanto vocês... são a minha razão de viver...olha eu quero que todos se comportem e que obedeçam o papai em tudo, tá bom?

\- Mamãe, a senhora vai viajar? – perguntou Aika.

\- Claro que não meu amor ... – respondeu Kagome passando a mão no rosto da menina e olhando para Inuyasha, que não aguentou e saiu do quarto. Miroke foi atrás dele.

\- Inuyasha espere...

\- Miroke, ela acordou falando... de um jeito... como se tivesse despedindo de todos... como se não fosse voltar mais...

\- É impressão sua, você está emocionado! Também pudera... passou horas aqui...

\- Não é não! O médico disse ontem que fizeram de tudo... e que só um milagre... e que... a qualquer hora... parece até que ela sabe...

Inuyasha sentou-se na cadeira que ficava no corredor. Sango apareceu e lhe deu um copo de água e voltou para o quarto. Miroke abraçou o amigo. No quarto Kagome ainda conversava com as crianças. Abraçou e beijou cada uma. Agradeceu a dona Kaede por anos de dedicação em cuidar dos filhos dela. Pediu para que saísse com elas. Depois virou para sua mãe.

\- Mamãe... quero que cuide dos meus bebês...

\- Não vou não! Você vai ficar boa, vai sair dessa cama e você mesma vai cuidar por que você é a mãe deles... – a senhora Higurashi não conteve o choro e as lágrimas e abraçou forte a filha. - ... Kagome, filha... eu a amo tanto... você é a minha única filha!

\- Também te amo mãe...

Miroke tirou a senhora Higurashi do quarto. As crianças estavam com o pai no corredor. Foi a vez de Sango falar com a amiga de infância. Ela apertou a mão dela com força e chorou bastante.

\- Desculpa Kagome... eu prometi a mim mesma que não ia fazer isso na sua frente...

\- Ei,ei, calma! Quem disse que era para você cumprir essa promessa... olhe a melhor amizade que existe na face da terra é a nossa, sabe porquê?

\- Não... não sei... por quê?...

\- Por que a gente nunca brigou... e as verdadeiras amigas não brigam...

\- Verdade...

\- Miroke... – ela segurou a mãos dele e de Sango juntas – eu quero que você cuide bem da minha irmã e amiga e que você a ame muito mais que ama agora...tá me entendendo moço?

\- Claro..pode deixar... fica bem logo... para vo-você... passear com a gente...

Souta havia acabado de chegar com o avô, o senhor Higurashi. Encontrou o cunhado no corredor e deu um abraço nele.

\- E ela?

\- Vai lá no quarto Souta...leve seu avô...

Eles entraram. Souta não disse uma palavra. Abraçou a irmã demoradamente com os olhos cheios d'água. Depois ficou junto da mãe. O avô de Kagome lhe deu um beijo. As mãos trêmulas do velho ancião mal seguravam as da neta. A abraçou. Deu-lhe um sorriso e acariciou o rosto.

\- Kagome... minha estrela...

Saiu do quarto e foi levado por Souta para a sala de espera. Kagome teve um pequeno acesso de tosse, chamou por Inuyasha, que veio correndo.

\- Kagome! Kagome! Kagome... - a abraçou – fica comigo, abra os olhos, meu amor, não me deixa, olha eu te proíboooo... Kagomeeee!

\- Inu...Inuyasha...- as palavras saiam ofegantes, quase sem som algum - ...Inu...

\- Eu tô aqui... eu tô aqui...

\- ...Inuyasha, me perdoa... eu jurei ficar até o fim com você... me perdoa...eu não...eu não... vou poder cumprir...

\- Não...não... não fala nada! Eu te perdôo... mas não fala nadaaa... – a apertou no abraço – fica quietinha, Kagome...

\- Eu te amo, Inu... eu... eu ... eu fui a mulher ... mais feliz do mundo ... por que eu amei você... meu hanyou...

\- Minha Kagome... nãooo...

Como um último esforço, Kagome passou a mão no rosto de Inuyasha e deu lhe um beijo, olhou para ele.

-...Meu hanyou... eu estarei aqui ... com você...- apontou para o coração dele - ... para sempre...

Acaricou mais uma vez o rosto dele e sua mão tombou na cama. Inuyasha se desesperou e sacudiu ela.

\- Kagom?! Não... Kagome?... Naãããããoooooo! Kagomeeeeeeeeeee!

Miroke e Sango viram adentraram o quarto contudo. Era tarde. Encontraram Inuyasha abraçado a Kagome aos prantos.

\- MINHA KAGOME! MINHA KAGOME! Não me deixe! Não me abandonaaaa! Como vou viver sem você, Kagome?! Para quem eu darei meu amor?! Voltaaaa! Respira, respiraaaa! Aperta a minha mão, não faz isso comigooooooo! Ah! Amor fala comigo! Falaaa! fica comigooo Kaaagoomeee! – chorando em desespero.

Miroke olhou para ele abraçado a Sango e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Souta acudiu a mãe que desmaiou e foi levada para a enfermaria. Inuyasha andava de um lado para outro dentro do quarto, chorando e chamando por Kagome. A dona Kaede e o avô tinham levado as crianças no parquinho do hospital. Elas não viram quando a mãe partiu. Inuyasha chorava debruçado sobre Kagome.

\- Por que tiraram ela de mim?! Por quêêê? Kagome... O que eu vou fazer da minha vida sem vocêêêêêê? Voltaaaa pelo amor de Deus!

Sesshoumaru e Rin haviam chegado.

\- Miroke! Sango!

\- Ele tá dentro do quarto em cima dela... tá desesperado Sesshoumaru! – disse Miroke.

Sesshoumaru entrou e abraçou o irmão.

\- Sessho-Sesshoumaru... olha para ela! Olha... ah... chama ela de volta para mim... eu não vivo sem elaaaa...

Ele apertou ainda mais o irmão.

\- Minha Kagomeeeeeee!

Inuyasha deixou o quarto de Kagome após esgotar toda sua força. Saiu escorado pelo irmão e pelo amigo. Estava como olhar perdido, longe. Naquele dia, naquela fatídica manhã que uma fina garoa caia, Inuyasha se viu sem o amor da sua vida. Alguém que o aceitou, que construiu uma família, que realizou sonhos, que dividiu sua cama, que o amou... o tinha deixado. Como seria a vida sem ela? Tudo era Kagome. Tudo lembraria Kagome! Sesshoumaru cuidou de tudo. Miroke ligou e avisou outros amigos e conhecidos. Foi tudo preparado, pois Inuyasha não tinha condições nenhuma de resolver nada. A única coisa que ele queria era sua Kgome de volta. Mas isso era impossível.

[ ... ]

Fim do Flashback

Miroke se aproximou de Inuyasha.

\- Inuyasha... eu sinto muito... mas está na hora!

Ele colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

\- Esta bem!

Afastou-se e foi abraçado por seus pais. Depois abraçou cada um dos filhos. Muitos que estavam ali o cumprimentaram. Ele saiu e viu a quantidade de pessoas que traziam várias faixas com mensagens e fotos dela. Muitas e muitas flores. Seguiram pelo caminho do jardim para o último lugar. Todos que podiam depositaram mais flores. Ficaram ali e pouco a pouco, foram saindo. Até mesmo a família e os amigos. A vida continua. Uma ironia. Inuyasha não foi embora. Ficou ali, na chuva, um bom tempo, olhando. Queria que ela voltasse para os braços dele! Desejou que nada tivesse acontecido! Chorou mais. Parecia que as suas lágrimas nunca iam acabar! Acabou sentando no chão. Depois de um tempo, levantou-se. Colocou uma rosa no lugar. A chuva havia cessado. Respirou fundo, olhando para o céu.

\- Você está com Ele agora...

Pôs se a andar. Mas as lágrimas ainda lhe eram companhia.

\- Adeus... Minha Kagome! Adeus Meu Grande Amor!

Fim


End file.
